Dusk and Dawn
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque aunque son opuestos y terminen repeliéndose siempre habrá algo que los una.
1. Dawn

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Belle por ganar el reto: "Rehaciendo Clichés" **,** disfruté mucho haciéndolo y espero que te guste, es un threeshot, intentaré subir los otros dos en los siguientes dos días, me gusta dejarla en suspenso. (Además me dieron ganas de jugar Pokémon White de nuevo y revivir memorias).

 **Pareja** : DragonHeartShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

* * *

En el horizonte el sol desciende, la luna asciende; un ciclo perpetuo y continuo que nunca acabará y será así todas las veces, dos polos opuestos que en algún punto se chocan, ya sea en el alba o el atardecer. El alba que anuncia la mañana y el atardecer que anuncia la noche, así de simple; ambos hermosos a su propia forma, tan semejantes y opuestos a la vez…

Sí algo amaba la maestra de los dragones era contemplar el alba porque sentía como todo empezaba de nuevo, su piel bajo el nuevo día, sus ojos contemplando un amanecer, amaba eso, era simplemente hermoso empezar así los días antes de ir y encargarse del gimnasio —mientras su querido _abuelo_ no estaba—.

Amaba el hecho de poder batallar contra los que se atrevían a retar el gimnasio, simplemente rara vez alguien ganaba —ya sea a su _abuelito_ o a ella— simplemente ellos entendían el corazón de los dragones. Aunque a veces le aburría el hecho de que nadie fuera rival para ella, incluso sabia que pasaría en cada batalla; era algo predecible y le dejó de gustar, simplemente quería un reto que la llevara a sus límites, si bien estaba su abuelo quien batallaba con ella, él no daba su máximo potencial.

Habían días donde sólo se quedaba viendo las rutas colindantes a la ciudad para ver cómo las personas iban y venían, y fue así como decidió que quería explorar, quería conocer todo lo que pudiera… había tanto que hacer, simplemente encontró la solución perfecta para dejar de aburrirse. Consiguió un sueño.

Y es así como un día cualquiera le pidió a aquel hombre tan temido en aquella ciudad si podía recorrer Unova para así encontrar un desafío real.

Drayden simplemente no concebía porque la chica quisiera dejarlo, mucho menos el hecho de irse pero entendió que era parte de crecer, la niña ya no tenía diez años sino que tenía catorce; suspiró ese día y sólo se limito a asentir. Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, la chica dejó de lado sus huevos revueltos y su jugo de naranja para darle un abrazo.

Esa mañana fue perfecta para la pequeña Iris, dado a que no tenía Pokémon propios, a parte de darle el permiso, su abuelo le dio un pequeño Axew para que recordara que al final siempre pertenecería a aquel pueblo. Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para empezar nunca olvidaría Ciudad Opelucid mientras ella viviera…

Ese día corrió, salió de su casa, fue con sus vecinos diciendo que se iría a explorar la región, la mayoría estaba contenta por ella…

Por otro lado lejos de Ciudad Opelucid, para ser más exactos en Ciudad Floccesy, se llevaba una discusión algo acalorada. El campeón de la liga conocido por ser un hombre gentil y calmo simplemente perdía rápido los estribos cuando de su nieto se trataba, él había cuidado de ese pequeño desde hace algunos meses atrás ya que sus padres querían tener tiempo sin molestias —ahora ya entendían porque se quejaban del niño, era sumamente revoltoso—.

Y esta vez Alder no tuvo más que poner límites ya que el chico hablaba de manera tan descuidada y jactanciosa que simplemente quería devolverlo a sus padres y decirle a su hijo que lo educara mejor —irónicamente era muy parecido a él, aunque no lo quisiera notar—.

— ¿Entonces sí puedo?— volvió a picar el joven y Alder volteó para verlo, hace poco habían discutido y el chico se había callado luego de lo último que dijo.

— Benga, no, la respuesta seguirá siendo un NO rotundo, no puedo dejar que explores Unova sólo para ir y retar gimnasios, es peligroso…

— Soy un fuerte entrenador de dragones, nadie me derrotará tan fácil— con un tono pretencioso dijo—; ¿además no eres tú quien dice que sigamos nuestros sueños…?

— Ya basta, Benga, no tiene sentido, no te dejaré— con la voz más calma respondió antes de mandar al pelirrojo a dormir.

El chico estaba sumamente enfadado con su abuelo, ¿por qué no lo dejaba ir? No era como si se fuera a perder, tenía un mapa para eso, además… nunca dijo que no podía irse sin que él se diera cuenta. Tomó sus dos pokéballs y con mucha cautela esperó a que su abuelo se fuera a dormir y así aprovechar para poder salir e irse en busca de su sueño, derrotaría a todos los que se pusieran en su camino y se volvería el nuevo campeón… quizás podría hacer que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él por primera vez.

Corrió entre la noche, se perdió en ella, con ayuda de la poca luz nocturna sabia a que ciudad debía ir por la primera medalla, quedaba muy cerca pero debería ser rápido antes de que su abuelo empezara a buscarlo y no le diera tiempo de acabar.

* * *

Arregló su cabello como pudo, odiaba que su cabello se pegara en la cara, era un tanto molesto. Se había tardado en caminar, para ser honesta, ella se distrajo mucho viendo todos los Pokémon salvajes, dándoles bayas y demás, iba en camino a ciudad Striaton ya que su abuelito con la ayuda de un Altaria le dejó en Pueblo Accumula, estaba emocionada.

Había escuchado que en ciudad Striaton era toda una prueba para los que tenían un Pokémon inicial, por lo que había oído que siempre escogían ventaja, no conocía al líder o quizás lo había visto pero no sabía en si quien era para hacer cosa tan injusta la verdad.

Cuando acabo por recorrer la ruta dos, pudo ver la ciudad Striaton, era enorme, habían varias casas y demás cosas, era un lugar simple y precioso, Iris decidió recorrerlo principalmente para buscar el gimnasio, preguntó por algún lado y la gente a la cual le preguntaba señalaba un lugar cercano.

No encontraba con exactitud qué era lo que señalaban ya que por donde lo hacia parecía ser la parte central y justo donde señalaban era un restaurant por lo que veía, desde la fachada hasta la gente que parecía ir; ¿estaría ahí antes el gimnasio? ¿O la gente no sabía?

Decidió arriesgarse a explorar, igual llevaba algo de dinero que tenia porque su abuelo le dio para cualquier emergencia así que si no era ahí bien podía preguntarle a alguien ahí adentro donde quedaba el gimnasio. Cuando entró al restaurante pudo notar que habían mesas llenas pero lo más llamativo del lugar era el delicioso aroma a comida que penetraba en todo el lugar, pan recién horneado, sopa recién cocinada… era una sinfonía de olores que ella quería probar… pero primero preguntaría donde estaba el gimnasio antes de comer algo.

Pudo notar que solo había tres meseros atendiendo el lugar, llamó la atención de quien estuviera más cerca de ella y vio que un chico de cabellos verdes se acercaba a su mesa.

— Muy buenas tardes, bienvenida al mejor restaurant de todo Unova, mi nombre es Cilan y seré su mesero por este tiempo, ¿qué desea comer?

La chica vio al chico, era muy peculiar, todo en el era verde y no supo reaccionar hasta que pasó un minuto aproximadamente—. Ah no, quería saber si sabias donde está el gimnasio Pokémon ya que todos señalaban por acá y de seguro ustedes deben saber donde está ubicado o algo así…

— Vaya, así que una retadora… dime, ¿cuál es tu Pokémon inicial?

La chica se dio cuenta entonces que ese chico era quien hacia trampa y además era el líder del gimnasio, ella sonrió ya que él no tendría ventaja contra ella y así le enseñaría que no era bueno aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás.

— No es un inicial como tal, es un Axew— respondió de manera desafiante—; ¿Y donde está el campo de batalla?

— Vaya, pero que niña más particular… eres adorable —el chico aplaudió y entonces el telón que estaba cubriendo una parte del restaurant, el cual Iris pensó que era para un área de eventos o algo parecido—. Nuestro mayor logro en este restaurant es la comida con entretenimiento y dado a que no tienes debilidad como maestra de un tipo dragón te dejaré elegir…

Luego los otros dos meseros se detuvieron—. Parece que no queda de otra, déjame enseñarte lo calmo que puede ser una batalla y como con elegancia se gana— dijo un chico de cabellos azules parando justo donde estaba el área de batalla.

— O simplemente pongámonos salvajes y siente como mi fuego puede quemarte— esta vez fue el chico de cabellos rojos quien se paró en el escenario.

Y luego el chico de cabellos verdes dio un paso enfrente mientras una luz lo ponía a ser el centro de atención—. O simplemente déjate llevar por lo verde.

Iris no sabía qué decir hasta que ellos se detuvieron—. Bienvenida al gimnasio de ciudad Striaton, con usted están los tres líderes, Cilan, Chilli y tu servidor Cress ¿Contra quién quieres batallar?— la chica seguía sin saber que decir hasta que recordó que eso significaba que ellos tres eran los que hacían trampa—. Lucharé contra los tres y les demostraré que se puede ganar sin trampa.

— ¿Qué trampa?— preguntó Chilli sin entender a que se refería esa pequeña niña.

— Ustedes siempre eligen a un Pokémon con la ventaja de su oponente.

— Uh… ¿eso es trampa? Pensé que los ayudábamos a crear estrategias para que aún con todo y contra sepan triunfar— mencionó Cress.

Iris se quedó pensando en eso y entendió el error que cometió al decirles tramposos sin haber pensado en esa posibilidad—. L-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera por eso…

— Tranquila, nos lo dicen seguido— con un tono de buen humor interrumpió Chilli la disculpa—; ahora vamos, tenemos que empezar la batalla.

* * *

La batalla terminó con una chica muy contenta con su primer batalla, a pesar de solo tener un Pokémon ganó con facilidad, quizá era porque estaba bien entrenada o supo usar el terreno a su ventaja, eran fuertes pero no habían pulido sus habilidades de lo contrario la historia seria otra.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y ya iba a ir corriendo a ciudad Nacrene pero se detuvo y regresó, había olvidado por completo que quería comer algo de ese restaurant ya que olía tan bien todo lo que hacían los trillizos. Así que su viaje tendría que esperar un almuerzo saludable, además su abuelo siempre decía que la comida era lo más importante en cualquier viaje Pokémon… o en otra cosa pero no lo recordaba.

* * *

Por otra parte cierto chico también había conseguido obtener su primera medalla, el desafío no fue muy grande ya que el chico apenas abría el gimnasio, además que no estaba completamente certificado porque el remplazaba a Lenora, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Nacrene quien aún no se retiraba hasta la otra semana, aún así le dieron la primera medalla, y ahora iría por la segunda a esa ciudad que olía a humo y tenía una banda genial por lo que recordaba.

Lo único que le preocupaba es que su abuelo ya empezara a buscarlo, bueno, ya debería estar buscándolo, ya había pasado toda la noche y ahora tarde, fuera de la casa, a menos que Alder pensará que él se fue a entrenar dragones salvajes —cosa que no le permitió— dudaba que no lo fuera a buscar así que emprendió camino de nuevo para ir corriendo a su próximo destino y luego tomar un bote directo a Castelia, no era tonto, una vez allí su abuelo no lo encontraría con facilidad. Así que a Virbank iría directo.

* * *

Iris no tardó más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en acabar todo el festín que ordenó con los trillizos, eran muy agradables, sobretodo Chilli quien era muy bromista, incluso le prometió que algún día le ganaría y que si ella perdía debía invitarle a comer. Ella aceptó porque si era ahí mismo la comida podría acabarse el menú completo… bueno tal vez no todo pero si una gran parte.

La chica se despidió de los chicos y prometió volver cuando ganara la liga, curiosamente podría decirse que le gustó más hablar con ellos que la batalla en sí, quizás no todo era la pelea sino lo que venía luego de ella.

La ruta tres no representó mucho obstáculo, incluso había una guardería, una ruta tranquila y que no representó muchos problemas, incluso habló con unos cuantos niños. Si tan solo encontrara un Pokémon dragón fuera mejor, no es que tuviera nada en contra de los Pokémon normal, pero si quería volverse una maestra dragón como su abuelo debía esforzarse en conseguir solo de estos, aunque su Axew parecía sentirse solo… quizás no era mala idea conseguir un compañero no dragón, además de alguna manera debía protegerlos ya que si alguien le retaba con tipo hielo o tipo hada no sería muy fácil…

Así que quizás antes de ir al otro gimnasio capturaría a un Pokémon que encontrara y que le agradara a Axew… ahora que lo pensaba no era muy bueno tenerlo tanto tiempo en su Pokéball así que decidió sacarlo de ella y mantenerlo cerca.

El pequeño dragón corría alrededor de la chica con bastante felicidad.

La chica solo sonrió ante esto, al parecer el pequeño era muy feliz estando fuera de aquella pokéball.

Al llegar a Nacrene seguía pensando quien sería el indicado para su amigo, simplemente pensaba en alguien igual de pequeño ya que sería lo más lógico. Buscó el gimnasio y esta vez cuando le señalaron el museo no se sorprendió tanto, porque si ya había batallado en un restaurant no encontraba para nada raro el museo —bueno un poco quizá—.

Al enterarse que debía resolver un puzzle, le emocionó la idea bastante pero no se esperó que le costara lograr dicho acto ya que las pistas estaban escondidas en todos lados y tuvo que batallar con uno que otro que la retaban también en búsqueda de Lenora. Al final de diez retadores solo quedaba ella, decidió salir e ir al centro Pokémon Axew no resistiría ese ritmo, en serio no era mala idea buscar a _un amigo_ más para combatir.

En el centro Pokémon no había casi nadie, aun así tuvo que esperar un rato ya que quería que su Axew no se estresara tanto con la batalla, así que luego se decidió tomar un respiro con su amigo…

Regresó al cabo de casi diez minutos y se sintió envigorizada para la última pelea, encontró la ultima pista y decidió ir contra Lenora… solo esperaba que todo estuviera a su favor… aunque no perdería con tanta facilidad para nada.

* * *

En otra parte de Unova, un chico de cabellos rojos se encontraba frente a un escenario donde estaba una chica de cabellos blancos. Por más que gritara la chica no le hacía caso o no parecía escucharlo por el ruido de su banda, si tan solo lograra batallar con ella sería grandioso porque ya llevaba como diez minutos ahí y debía apurarse ya que presentía que su abuelo no se tardaría tanto.

Decidió desconectar la extensión que daba sonido a la bocina y al parecer eso fue suficiente ya que la chica paró por completo al igual que su banda y parecían molestos—. ¿Quién te crees renacuajo?

— No soy un renacuajo, y soy Benga así que ven y batallemos de una vez por todas— dijo el chico molesto, la chica de mala gana asintió y así podría continuar con el ensayo de su banda.

La chica se especializaba en los tipo veneno pero no esperaba que Benga tuviera dos pokémon tipo dragón, definitivamente la batalla fue algo cerrada para ambos, ya que a la chica no le costó más que un simple "toxico" para hacer que ambos estuvieran envenenados y volver la batalla algo más de estrategia y de poco tiempo.

Benga no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y a pesar del veneno de Roxy, al final él la intoxicaría con una batalla que no podría contener.

* * *

Lenora sonrió cuando su pobre Watchog acabó siendo derrotado por el Axew de Iris, nunca espero encontrar tanta determinación en una entrenadora novata, y que decía que en un día había llegado a Nacrene era simplemente sorprendente, definitivamente la chica era nieta de Drayden, le recordaba tanto a ese hombre cuando era joven, ese sujeto se recorrió Unova en menos de siete días, no le sorprendería si la chica rompía con ese record.

Mandó esta vez a su Herdier y con un simple comando derrotó a Iris…

La chica no lo podía creer, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo había perdido… al contrario de sentirse mal… se sintió tan bien, por fin tenía su reto, vencería a Lenora a la próxima, le sonrió a la mujer—. Volveré en unas horas— fue lo único que mencionó y salió corriendo del lugar para así dejar a Lenora sola y riendo, esa chica sí que se parecía a Drayden por donde fuera que la viera.

* * *

La chica no tardó más de una hora con treinta minutos en regresar, venía con bastantes hojas en su cabello, parecía que había ido a entrenar cerca del bosque o buscaba una estrategia.

La batalla parecía estar igual que la vez anterior, Iris derrotó al Watchog pero justo cuando ella iba a dar la orden a Herdier de usar Retaliate en el Axew de la chica el Pokémon se adelantó esperando el ataque para esquivarlo—. Bien hecho Axew, así como entrenamos y ahora acabalo con Furia Dragón…

Lenora solo sonrió, sabía que perdió, nunca esperó que la chica entendiera cómo funcionara el movimiento con tanta rapidez, pero la subestimó.

— Felicidades, ganaste la medalla básica… pero tengo una duda niña, ¿cómo entrenaste a Axew para esquivar?

— Bueno, me di cuenta que era un movimiento lineal así que fuimos al bosque que está cerca de aquí y practicamos a esquivar usando las castañas que caen de los pinos— explicó como si lo más común del mundo fuera.

La mujer rió de nueva cuenta—. ¿Eres la nieta de Drayden, verdad?— la menor asintió.

— ¿Usted conoce a mi abuelo?

— Sí y déjame decirte que eres muy parecida a él…

— En serio—. Iris solo sonrió con ese cumplido.

— ¿Bueno ya sabes a donde iras?

—…Uh… ¿Castelia?

— Correcto, ve que se te hace tarde— bromeó la mujer.

Iris solo rió, no sabía a qué se refería pero de seguro tenía que ver con eso de que ella iba y venía con velocidad de los lugares, además ella sabía que su abuelo había completado las medallas de Unova e incluso vencido la liga… pero no sabía si al campeón también, todo al cabo de siete días y ella quería muy en el fondo lograr eso… pero ya estaba cansada, quizás se quedaría a descansar en Nacrene.

* * *

El nuevo día llegó, Iris había logrado con ayuda de Lenora encontrar un lugar perfecto para acampar, aunque la mujer le ofreció una habitación en su casa, la chica parecía querer lograr todo por su cuenta. No la culpaba, era testaruda como su abuelo.

La chica se despidió de la mujer luego de que ella le invitara a comer algo en el café de esa ciudad—. Muchas gracias señorita Lenora— dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el bosque Pinwheel, Lenora solo sonrió mientras se recordaba llamar a Drayden y avisarle que su nieta ya iba camino a Castelia.

El bosque para Iris le resultaba un lugar casi natural, ella amaba explorar esas áreas, definitivamente el bosque siempre fue su favorito.

No era un camino muy largo, al contrario era un sendero corto que daba directo al enorme puente que llevaba a Castelia, la chica sonreía cada vez que veía a un Pokémon, conocía a algunos cuantos, incluso estaban los pequeños Pokémon de los hermanos de Striaton.

La chica quedó decepcionada cuando llegó al final, el puente no era la gran cosa la verdad, simplemente era un camino… largo, muy largo, en serio no esperaba que un bosque fuera más corto que aquel bosque. Pero no se quejó con esa bella vista… y a la lejanía podía ver Castelia, aquella ciudad que todos decían que era una de las partes más importantes de Unova, el arte, la gente, los negocios, definitivamente el corazón de Unova.

Iris aceleró su paso para acabar rápido con el puente y llegar a ese enorme lugar con altos edificios.

* * *

Benga despertó cuando escuchó el silbato del barco anunciando que casi llegaban a su destino, Castelia, aún seguía algo cansado, no había dormido mucho ya que la líder del gimnasio le invitó a escuchar su práctica de concierto luego de vencerla. El concierto fue bueno pero el viaje en barco, era una cosa totalmente diferente, nunca imaginó que odiaría los barcos y menos con eso de que el viaje duraba un día por completo, o bueno, noche…

No pudo dormir tan bien porque el movimiento del barco era un tanto molesto y simplemente quería bajarse. Esperó poder tener sueño pero no lo tuvo y cuando por fin pensó que podía dormir justo a los diez minutos sonó el silbato… la vida lo odiaba un poco.

Al llegar al muelle de ciudad Castelia, quedó asombrado ante el enorme lugar que era, simplemente hermoso, nunca había visto tantas cosas así, edificios muy altos y varias calles… ¿Dónde estaría el gimnasio? Debía batallar ya y seguir con su recorrido, había escuchado de su padre que su abuelo había recorrido todo Unova en siete días y lo vencería a él. Simplemente no perdería contra ese señor que de seguro lo buscara… ¿Debería sentirse mal? Quizás…

Bajo del barco dispuesto a seguir con su buena racha de vencer la liga pero nunca se esperó que apenas a diez pasos que diera se toparía o más bien se chocaría con una chica que iba a toda velocidad.

Ambos cayeron al suelo sin gracia alguna, las personas a su alrededor se quedaron viendo como ellos dos caían para luego dejar de prestarles atención a los chicos, no es como si les importara eso así que continuaron su recorrido ignorando a ambos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

Ambos se levantaron enojados el uno con el otro—. Tú ten más cuidado… niñita salvaje— dijo al ver a Iris ahí de pie. La chica le costó un poco enfocarlo para ver al chico.

— ¿Niñita? Obvio que soy una chica o ¿no habías visto una?— dijo limpiándose el polvo—; además no soy tan infantil como tú que luego de botar a alguien al piso no se disculpa, así que con permiso— pidió la chica moviéndose de manera fría.

El chico la vio molesta… pero tuvo que seguirla dado que al parecer iban a la misma dirección.

— ¿Por qué me sigues?— refunfuñó Iris al chico de cabellos rojos quien solo le vio con mala cara.

— No te estoy siguiendo, así que quítate mejor, estorbas mi camino.

Iris en su vida conoció a alguien que le cayera tan mal en menos de cinco segundos, es más, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan insoportable como ese _niñito,_ simplemente quería golpearlo en el rostro y continuar con su camino pero no lo haría porque ella si tenía modales, no como el chico.

Siguió caminando ignorando por completo al chico y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que entró al mismo edificio que ella, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo le tocaba justo conocer a un chico que parecía seguirla y además era un completo salvaje… simplemente el día empeoró.

Ambos caminaron al lado del otro, y aceleraban sus pasos, no dejarían que el otro retara primero al líder de gimnasio de aquel lugar… se había vuelto una competencia entre ellos dos.


	2. Dusk

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Belle por ganar el reto: "Rehaciendo Clichés" disfrute mucho haciéndolo y espero que te guste.

 **Pareja** : DragonHeartShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Dusk**_

* * *

Ambos caminaron al lado del otro y aceleraban sus pasos, no dejarían que el otro retara primero al líder de gimnasio de aquel lugar… se había vuelto una competencia entre ellos dos.

Lo que no esperaban era tropezarse y acabar hechos un desastre por culpa de varias latas de pintura que estaban ahí y ni hablar de la miel que había en todos lados, si ambos se hubieran fijado en el entorno en vez de estar discutiendo hubieran notado de que decía un letrero afuera del gimnasio que estaba en remodelación.

Habían varias personas que se les quedaron viendo al verlos llenos de diferentes colores de pintura y ni hablar de la miel que estaba esparcida por todo el cuerpo, a ellos no parecía molestarle mientras uno llegara de primero con el líder, ambos lo buscaban con la mirada y vieron a un sujeto que estaba pintando en el suelo varios patrones, no hubieran pensado que él era de no ser porque vieron que no llevaba uniforme de obrero como los demás.

Iris se adelantó pero Benga no la dejaría así que con lo que tuvo más cerca de la mano —en este caso miel— se la lanzó justo detrás de la cabeza. La chica se volteó para recriminarle pero no esperó que el chico empezara a correr a toda velocidad para llegar donde estaba aquel hombre de cabellos castaños.

Ella sólo se limitó a bufar y que debería esperar… aunque ahora que lo recordaba seguía sin tener un segundo Pokémon. Iris decidió que en vez de ver batallar a ese pequeño niñito iría a ver qué Pokémon habían, sabía que la ruta que seguía tenía Pokémon tipo tierra y más de alguno volador, no se le hacía sumamente atractivo… y regresar al bosque la retrasaría mucho a decir verdad.

Así que decidió ir, salir del gimnasio e investigar si había algún lugar donde pudiera ver si había Pokémon para atrapar uno y tener a un nuevo amigo aparte de Axew.

Investigando se enteró que había una parte que eran algo así como los drenajes de la ciudad y ahí se refugiaban muchos Pokémon, decidió ir a explorar aquel lugar para ver si había algo… terminó entrenando porque para ser sincera ningún Pokémon llamó su atención y mucho menos la de Axew, luego de derrotarlos les dejaba unas bayas para que se repusieran.

Luego del entrenamiento, lo único negativo que encontró fue que no veía una salida del lugar así que se quedó buscando cómo salir o sin duda perdería el día. Vio una luz proveniente de lo que parecía una salida y suspiró… excepto que no era el lugar donde había entrado, parecía más un parque; ¿en dónde estaba?

* * *

Benga había acabado con el artista Burgh, ninguno de sus Pokémon insecto le dio una verdadera batalla, todos eran débiles así que cuando tuvo la medalla dejó solo al artista.

El sujeto de cabellos castaños no entendió muy bien porque ese chico era tan… veloz, parecía que no había disfrutado tanto la pelea; y ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a cierto hombre que él conocía pero de seguro eran delirios, además si lo fuera, Lenora le hubiera avisado como lo hizo con la nieta de Drayden… ¿Iris? Recordando su nombre supuso que era la chica que venía con el chico, de seguro estaban viajando juntos o algo parecido… ¿pero no lo retaría?

Burgh decidió esperar un rato, y la chica siguió sin aparecer hasta que pasó alrededor de una hora, la chica venia cansada por lo que se veía.

— Vengo a retarlo— dijo confiada la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Burgh rió suavemente—. Primero deberías recuperar tu aliento, no debes batalla apresurada, las batallas son como una pintura, das una mala pincelada y todo se arruinará— con tono dramático lo mencionó.

Iris no supo qué hacer más que asentir ante lo que le dijo el líder, el sujeto le trajo una silla para que se sentase e Iris hizo dicha acción esperando qué iba a decir el hombre.

— Quizás no me conozcas pero me llamo Burgh y soy el líder de este gimnasio… aunque parezca zona de construcción dado a que lo ando remodelando, es muy lindo— dijo el chico—.Así que dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Iris, soy de Opelucid— mencionó la chica.

— Ya veo, una entrenadora muy hábil por lo que me han contado Chilli, Cilan, Cress y Lenora, dicen que no te das por vencida y amas los desafíos, espero que mi gimnasio te dé uno…

Iris sólo sonrió—. Lo mismo espero señor Burgh…

— ¿S-Señor? ¿¡Tan viejo me veo!?— preguntó alarmado.

Iris se sintió torpe al decir eso—. Lo siento, quiero decir uh…

— Burgh está bien…

* * *

La pelea duró un rato, Iris no sabía que los tipo insecto podían ser tan peligrosos, Burgh daba comandos con precisión que a la vez parecían como si una danza fueran, simplemente los combinaba de maravilla en sincronización y armonía.

Iris ordenaba a su Axew ataques en poder en bruto como furia dragón o zarpazo, pero no lograba hacer mucho daño… aún así logró vencer a los primeros dos Pokémon de Burgh, sólo le quedaba uno y era con el que batallaba actualmente. Leavanny.

El Pokémon era rápido, rara vez Axew se acercaba lo suficiente para hacerle algo de daño, pero aún así las veces que lo hizo, lo hacía con velocidad y precisión.

Iris rápidamente decidió sustituir a Axew antes de que Leavanny volviera a recuperar vida como lo había hecho anteriormente, envió al pequeño Pokémon que había capturado en donde se había perdido con anterioridad.

— Eevee, usa tacleada— gritó apenas ella notó que Leavanny empezaba a regenerar su salud, el pequeño Pokémon tomó impulso y obedeció al comando de la entrenadora para hacer que el Pokémon no completara lo que hacía—. Una vez más Eevee, por favor— pidió la chica con una sonrisa y el pequeño obedeció embistiendo con fuerza a Leavanny quien estaba un tanto descoordinado ante la primera tacleada.

Antes que Burgh diera un comando a su Pokémon, Iris dio un último comando—. Usa Swift y luego acabalo con un ataque rápido— pidió la chica y así lo hizo noqueando al Pokémon del oponente.

Burgh sonrió— Felicidades, me ganaste…

* * *

Cuando Iris dejó el gimnasio luego de una charla con Burgh, quien le enseñó varios de sus trabajos, la chica quedó maravillada por sus pinturas, pero había algunas más llamativas como la de una chica de cabellos rubios, su nombre era Elesa y por lo que dedujo era la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Nimbasa.

Así que ese día se propuso llegar hasta Nimbasa y probablemente hasta Driftveil en la noche, así sólo le quedarían después solo tres gimnasios… y entre ellos debería retar a su abuelo, así que debía dar aun más de lo que podía porque de eso se trataba, dar lo mejor que se puede y lo más que se puede.

La chica empezó a caminar directo a la ruta pero nunca esperó toparse con enormes vientos cargados de arena, se le metía directo en los ojos, cabello y ni hablar cómo sentía en el rostro… ¿Por qué habría tanta arena?

No notó como un Pokémon la vio, dispuesto para darle una lucha por la espalda; la chica al sentir como alguien se le acerco por atrás para quitarle su bolso…

La chica volteó para ver quién era pero nunca imaginó que era un Pokémon… ¿dos en un día no sonaba tan mal? Además había entrenadores que capturaban como diez en la primera ruta que recorrían. La chica derrotó al Pokémon y le lanzó una pokéball, la tomó y siguió con su camino.

Se cubrió la vista como pudo y avanzó, perdió el conteo y el ritmo en varias ocasiones pero cuando llegó casi luego de una hora y media a la garita que daba la entrada

La chica estaba exhausta, definitivamente ya no quería seguir de no ser porque pudo ver como cierto pelirrojo estaba a unos pasos delante de ella, se estaba sacudiendo la arena de encima y ya iba directo a ciudad Nimbasa… no podía perder de nuevo contra un pequeñito. Así que aceleró como pudo su paso, pasando al chico que no la vio por completo dado que estaba ocupado con la arena que aún tenía.

La chica no perdió tiempo y fue al gimnasio… al entrar pudo ver que ahí estaba, era ella.

— Elesa— gritó emocionada, la mujer rubia dejo de conversar con otra chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ambas vieron directamente a Iris—. Señorita Elesa, perdón por interrumpirla pero quería saber si podíamos tener una pelea de gimnasio— soltó la chica emocionada.

La pelirroja sólo rio—. Justo cuando pensamos que tendríamos tiempo para tu cambio de imagen, ve con la chica mientras yo alisto aquello que te dije— mencionó la pelirroja antes de salir con una sonrisa.

— L-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirla señorita…

— No importa, tú quieres una batalla pues te daré una espectacular y brillante batalla…

La chica sonrió suavemente, estaba emocionada, esperaba que Elesa fuera un desafío… pero no se esperó que la chica se pusiera peligrosamente en frente de ella…

— No te preocupes… ven, la batalla se llevará como estreno de mi nuevo gimnasio—ésta la tomó suavemente de la mano y la llevo afuera, no muy lejos ambas entraron a una pasarela… Iris estaba realmente asombrada con la pasarela y no sabía qué esperar.

Elesa caminó como la modelo que era directo al centro—. Prepárate para verme brillar incluso más que el sol…— dicho esto lanzó una Pokéball del cual salió un Emolga.

Iris lanzó a su Axew que estaba dispuesto a batallar, más iris nunca imaginó lo difícil que podría ser Elesa usando aquel movimiento nefasto llamado "cambiavoltaje" que hacía que uno regresara y otro saliera a batalla; la chica al final sólo se quedó con el Pokémon que recién había capturado.

— Drilbur— llamó al nuevo amigo suyo y esperaba que la ventaja de tipo le ayudara ya que poco sabía de tipos tierra.

Basta decir con que la chica ganó una nueva medalla y salió contenta del gimnasio, Elesa le sonrió antes de darle la medalla. Burgh tenía razón, la chica no era fácil de vencer… pero de seguro le costaría Clay o incluso Brycen… con ese hombre dudaba que llegase a ganar… pero si era cierto que era nieta de Drayden con facilidad superaría sus debilidades.

Iris salió emocionada del gimnasio sin notar cómo cierto pelirrojo pasaba a la par de ella, al escuchar un suave "suerte de niñitas" se paró en seco.

— ¿Tú quién te crees? — fue lo primero que le dijo una molesta Iris.

— No soy nadie… sólo alguien con mucho más poder que tú…

— Ya quisieras ser tan poderosa como esta maestra dragón— mencionó con orgullo…

— ¿…Maestra dragón eh? Pues yo soy un maestro dragón, ¿cuántos tienes?

Iris se rió, de seguro ese chico no tenía ningún Pokémon tipo dragón—. Tengo uno— mencionó antes de que el chico empezara a reír con fuerza.

— ¿Uno? ¿Y así te crees maestra de Pokémon dragones?

Iris se molestó tanto pero decidió no ponerle atención, aunque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo decidió mejor buscar donde quedarse, se quedo justo en la ruta número cinco donde había un área de camping.

En la ruta había un suave olor a comida el cual le recordó que sólo desayunó a medias unas cuantas bayas que llevaba en su mochila, así que no dudó en ir al carro de comida que estaba ahí y comer como debía. Sin notar cómo cierto chico había logrado pasarla dado a que Elesa no represento un "desafío" para él, cuando la vio sonrió ladinamente mientras se dirigía al puente para llegar a la otra ciudad.

Iris una vez acabó su comida, arregló el lugar donde se quedaría, sacó a sus Pokémon para que salieran a explorar un poco o simplemente que respiraran, antes de que los cuatro se quedaran dormidos bajo el cielo estrellado.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, Iris despertó emocionada y no se movió de la ruta sin antes desayunar con sus Pokémon, la chica luego se fue a cruzar un puente —de nuevo un puente— para llegar a la otra ciudad… Driftveil, tenía unas expectativas con respecto al líder ya que era el quinto gimnasio de Unova, en tres días había llegado hasta ahí… se sentía orgullosa, sólo le faltaba el de Ciudad Mistralton, el de Ciudad Icirrus y el de su ciudad… contra su abuelo… cada vez estaba más cerca a ello y viendo los días sabia que rompería el record de su abuelo si se tomaba un día por cada gimnasio desde ahora y uno para la liga.

Decidió preguntar por donde estaba el gimnasio y no le costó encontrarlo ya que era un enorme lugar, se veía imponente donde estaba… pero no se esperó ver a un chico de cabellos rojos salir de ahí, ahí estaba ese sujeto tan molesto.

— Ah, hola " _maestra de los tipos dragones"—_ saludó con sorna mientras casualmente pulía su reciente medalla en su ropa…—; sabes, no me tardo con ellos, son débiles…

Iris se molestó, ese joven ya vería cuando se enfrentara contra su abuelo, él le enseñaría el poder de una verdadera leyenda.

Benga por otra parte se había sentido de maravilla esos días, tanta libertad sólo para él y ni hablar de esa niñita que podía molestar, simplemente todo era perfecto, se fue de donde la chica directo a Ciudad Mistralton.

El chico apenas se fue, Iris entró al gimnasio buscando a Clay mas nunca esperó encontrarse perdida en una mina y perder aproximadamente diez minutos buscando al líder.

El líder era enérgico y un poco ocupado ya que iba con maletín y un móvil a las batallas, por lo que entendió que era parte de los negocios más pesados en Unova, el sujeto fue duro, no tuvo compasión de ella pero no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente del sujeto… tardó un poco y hasta ahora fue la batalla más difícil que tuvo…

— Usa roca afilada— dio el comando el líder a su Pokémon quien preparó el ataque contra el Axew de Iris.

La chica estaba preocupada, sólo le quedaba un Pokémon y al señor Clay también—. Axew vamos, tú puedes esquivarlo, confío en ti… usa furia dragón…

El pequeño Axew se vio envuelto en una nube de polvo ya que no pudo esquivar la roca afilada pero de esa espesa cortina una enorme estela de energía surgió y disparó directo contra el enorme Gigalith de Clay dejándolo acabado… dándole la victoria a Iris aunque ella estaba preocupada por su Axew y mientras la nube de polvo cedía, ella pudo notar que su _pequeño_ Axew ya no era tan pequeño, había evolucionado en un Fraxure, estaba completamente emocionada más cuando pudo ver su medalla…

* * *

Iris decidió no perder el tiempo, la ruta seis no fue muy dura para ella, incluso se podría decir que no la sintió como una ruta, mas fue como un pequeño pasaje y camino directo para la famosa cueva Electrorroca, pero no pudo contenerse y pelear contra otro Pokémon y capturarlo, ya tenía a un Fraxure, Eevee, Drilbur, y ahora un Emolga… ya casi completaba su equipo y aunque le faltaran dragones sabia que pronto encontraría otro.

No tardó en llegar a Ciudad Mmistralton, era enorme y ni hablar del aeropuerto.

— Vaya, te tardas mucho pequeña— mencionó una voz a sus espaldas…

La chica sintió un suave escalofrió antes de voltearse para gritarle, pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie.

Rayos, la había engañado para distraerla, corrió torpemente al gimnasio de la ciudad y ahí estaba el chico entrando… debía esperar… de nuevo…

* * *

Benga no tardó mucho en su batalla, simplemente demostró su poder como a todos los demás, no sabía si en Unova todos eran así de débiles y esperaba que el sujeto de tipo hielo le diera una verdadera batalla ya que tendría ventaja de tipo.

Iris por otra parte tuvo dificultades con Skyla, la chica era muy enérgica y no se dejaba tocar, sus Pokémon eran como ella llenos de energía y de ese espíritu. Pero al final ella logró hacerse con su medalla y no perdió el tiempo más que para decir adiós, comer bayas en el camino y dirigirse tras el chico ese, ya lo derrotaría tarde o temprano.

La ruta siete no fue complicada para Iris… aún podía ver cómo Benga estaba perdido en la hierba alta mientras ella tomó esos pequeños "puentes" o lo que fueran para adelantársele, aunque perdía por ratos el equilibrio, la gente de ese lugar los veía a ambos y miraban la obvia tensión que había entre ellos dos…

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la entrada del monte retorcido, Iris aprovechó la indecisión del chico y entró… había un tanto poco de gente, algunos trabajadores, tractores, maquinas y demás, también unos cuantos alpinistas explorando el área…

La chica empezó a explorarla esperando poder salir antes que ese pelirrojo…

* * *

Iris salió casi congelada y sintiendo mucho frio de aquel lugar, Ciudad Icirrus tampoco era un lugar cálido al parecer… incluso parecía que estaba nevando, no supo si llegó de primero así que fue directo al gimnasio… al entrar pudo notar que estaba desierto, eso significaba que iba ganándole a ese chico…

* * *

Tuvo que tratar dos veces contra Brycen o fueron tres, no estaba segura ya que el sujeto vencía con facilidad a sus Pokémon pero al final pudo contra él… aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese sujeto que no conocía… se sentía un tanto… ¿decepcionada? O tal vez no era una competencia y sólo ella lo sentía así, además ¿Qué tan pequeño es el mundo para que dos personas tengan la misma meta…?

No importaba, visitaría primero la Torre Duodraco para ver si encontraba algún otro Pokémon antes de ir a su último desafío…

Porque luego de la ruta ocho y del Puente Axial estaría a pocos pasos de Opelucid… y llegaría a más tardar en un día…


	3. Sunset

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Belle por ganar el reto: "Rehaciendo Clichés" último capítulo, perdón por la tardanza mi laptop se apaga cada diez minutos y me dificultó en general.

 **Pareja** : DragonHeartShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Sunset**_

* * *

Iris sabía que no podría derrotar a su abuelo con tanta facilidad, no es que dudara de sus amigos pero una pequeña Espeon —el cual evolucionó hace poco—, un Fraxur, una Emolga, y por ultimo un Dribulr, sabía que necesitaba dos dragones para ser considerada al menos una experta en el legendario tipo de dragones, así que fue directo a la torre Duodraco, no había mucha gente, era un lugar calmo…

Prefirió entrenar dentro de la torre porque ahí habían varios tipos de Pokémon, se podría decir que perdió un poco de su tiempo ahí pero en realidad ganó algo más que experiencia y mientras recordaba su viaje se le ocurrió cómo vencer a su abuelo, quizás sería tonto pero cada líder le enseñó algo importante que la ayudaría, no importaba la ventaja o desventaja sino pensar en la estrategia, no importa si pierdes a la primera siempre habrá una segunda vez, nunca pierdas la compostura y sonríe, simplemente sé tú en la batalla, tú y tus Pokémon.

* * *

Estaba cansado, ya eran cinco días donde no había comido como antes, cinco días los cuales había estado _libre_. Cinco días en los cuales había disputado contra siete líderes y ahora le faltaba uno… Drayden, había escuchado que él era completamente diferente a los que ya había enfrentado, decían que su mirada hacia que quisieras perder de inmediato en vez de batallarlo, pero a él eso sólo hacía que le dieran más ganas de vencerlo y comprobar su fuerza.

El chico corrió sin darse de nuevo un respiro, no iba a descansar hasta demostrar que todo lo que escuchó de pequeño era mentira, demostrarle a sus padres que él no sólo era un estorbo y demostrarle sobre todo a su abuelo que él era _bueno_ y no un niño problema.

Sonrió mientras llegaba a ciudad Opelucid, él era el ultimo y estaba seguro que la elite no le daría problemas, _¿qué clase de problemas podía dar un luchador, un apostador, una escritora y una narcoléptica?_

* * *

Benga llegó completamente cansado al gimnasio de aquella ciudad, estaba totalmente dispuesto para su batalla.

Todos los aprendices del gran Drayden estaban ahí dispuestos a frenar al chico, cosas que no lograron, el equipo del chico a pesar de ser pequeño —tan sólo compuesto por tres Pokémon— lograba arrasar con ellos.

Y cuando estuvo frente a Drayden no se sintió para nada amenazado, al contrario, sólo dio una sonrisa ladina mientras el anciano se preparaba para una pelea que no ganaría.

Tres contra tres.

Y el resultado fue simple, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo Drayden dio la medalla Leyenda ante un resultado casi parejo, no se sintió decepcionado… y menos reconociendo de quién podría ser familiar por una noticia que había dicho el campeón, no le puso atención a ese dato, solo vio cómo el chico salió corriendo…

* * *

Iris ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos, y ahora estaba ahí en la entrada al gimnasio, pudo ver como ese arrogante chico vencía a su abuelo… era bueno… sintió una intimidación, ¿y si ella no era lo suficientemente buena? ¿Y si perdía?... ¿y si mejor se rendía? Si ese chico tuvo dificultad con un Garchomp, un Volcarona y un Dragonite ella simplemente no tendría oportunidad.

Cuando se topó con el chico, él le sonrió de manera condescendiente—. ¿Pensaste que perdería ante ese vejestorio?— le soltó, Iris sólo se molestó, simplemente no supo que decir—. Oh, por cierto " _maestra de Pokémon dragones"_ dudo que lo venzas, si tuviste dificultad contra Brycen, él es peor y dudo que tus "Debilmon" puedan contra él.

Benga se fue orgulloso dejando a Iris sumamente molesta, por fin se había desquitado con la chica.

La chica no dijo nada—. Eso ya era personal… ese chico… lo odiaba con todo su corazón, ella nunca supo cómo se sentía odiar a alguien hasta ese día; podía meterse con ella, pero a sus Pokémon o a su abuelo que no los metiera. Al ver a su abuelo no le sonrió como la pequeña niña de hace cinco días, esperó que el líder acabara de sanar a sus Pokémon y cuando acabó de hacerlo en aquella máquina que estaba tras él la vio, pudo ver esa determinación y pasión pero había algo que nunca vio en la mirada de la chica, algo que simplemente no reconoció.

— Bienvenida, soy el líder del gimnasio Opelucid, Drayden. Ahora busco ver tu verdadero potencial— dijo antes de lanzar a la arena de pela a su Haxorus…

Iris conocía bien a los Pokémon de su abuelo así que decidió dar todo, usando lo que había aprendido, no perdería. Le demostraría no sólo a su abuelo sino a ese niño que ella si era una maestra de los Pokémon dragones.

Fue como la batalla anterior, uno tres contra tres.

La chica dio lo mejor, primero enviando a Emolga quien lograba con su velocidad distraer al Haxorus de su abuelo, y luego con un cambia voltaje, cuando supo que fue suficiente envió a Fraxure a acabar el trabajo, confiaba en sus amigos.

Fraxure fue derrotado por Druddigon, y tuvo que arriesgarse de nuevo a usar a Emolga pero su abuelo predijo sus movimientos.

— Emolga, usa cambia voltaje— gritó la chica al ver que no hizo tanto daño, así recuperaría energías Emolga… pero sólo detenía lo predecible; perdería.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó Drayden a la chica quien perdió, nada de su estrategia funcionó, se sentía tan frustrada y molesta, simplemente quería llorar, abrazó a su abuelo y dejó correr sus lagrimas, no sólo por perder sino porque el chico tuvo la razón todo este tiempo, ella no era más que una novata que intentaba aparentar ser algo que no era.

— No lo estoy— dijo entre su llanto e hipidos.

— Iris— acarició su cabello y limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas de la chica—; no llores, lo hiciste bien…

— ¡No, no lo hice! ¡NUNCA SERÉ TAN FUERTE COMO TÚ O ESE CHICO!— le gritó completamente frustrada.

— ¿Así que de eso se trata?...— Drayden la separó lentamente del abrazo de la chica—. Acompáñame— el alcalde la sacó del gimnasio y la llevo a una casa que la chica conocía.

La chica vio como el lugar seguía igual y la llevó directo al patio—. Saca a tus Pokémon— pidió el mayor y la chica obedeció.

Los cinco Pokémon de la niña miraban a ambos.

— ¿Son diferentes, no?

La chica asintió sin entender…

— Y así como ellos son diferentes, tú eres única y especial; no te compares a este anciano y mucho menos a un niño que no sabe lo que quiere… sé la mejor versión de ti Iris— míralos, ellos confían en ti y en que harás siempre lo mejor simplemente no importa si pierdes o ganes siempre habrá quien te ame por lo que en realidad eres.

La chica vio a todos sus Pokémon, todos ellos confiaban en ella, incluso el Druddigon que atrapó no hace mucho, si ellos confiaban en ella al igual que su abuelo, ella debería hacer lo mismo y no importaba cuantas veces perdiera, debía mostrar lo mejor.

La chica sonrió y abrazó una vez más a Drayden—. Pido la revancha— fue lo único que dijo, daría la mejor versión de ella misma y no importaba que pasara luego. Mientras tuviera a quien la quisiera, en realidad todo estaría bien.

* * *

La chica aprendió de su error anterior, esta vez su estrategia no era la misma, y logró quedar sólo el Haxorus de su abuelo contra su Fraxure.

— Danza dragón— pidió Iris a su primer amigo Pokémon y este lo hizo mientras Drayden comandaba una cola de hierro a su Pokémon.

La batalla parecía ser obvia y que Drayden ganaría de no ser porque Iris anticipo qué debía hacer.

— Ahora confío en ti Fraxure, tú y yo podemos lograrlo, Meteoro Dragón.

Drayden se sorprendió cuando el movimiento empezó, no imaginaba que… a quién engañaba, no le sorprendía en absoluto que la chica tuviera ese vinculo tan profundo con su Pokémon y mientras bajo aquel techo que estaba siendo bombardeado sonrió, porque Iris aprendió la lección más valiosa: ser ella misma.

* * *

Iris se despidió de su abuelo y le prometió que había entendido qué era lo que le faltó a ella desde el principio, y con una sonrisa se marchó. Drayden estaba feliz por ella y no le sorprendía si en dos días más rompía su record de siete días… un record que él y un _idiota_ —al cual debía llamar— impusieron.

* * *

La chica recorrió la rutas que le faltaban hasta llegar a la calle de la victoria, no demoró mucho en aquel lugar, era un lugar simple y no muy rebuscado, incluso atrapó a su último Pokémon… esperaba estar lista para la liga.

* * *

Benga ya casi llegaba a la imponente liga, estaba cansado, harto y demás pero valdría la pena…

Entró al lugar, una simple sala circular con cuatro escaleras y mientras decidía a cuál entrar no notó como una chica de piel morena llegaba. Al ver ella al chico, le ignoró por completo aunque le sorprendió demasiado haberlo visto pero sobre todo alcanzarlo, pensó que el chico le superaba por mucho que si no fue ese el caso así que decidió ir primero al cuarto del suroeste…

Mientras Benga elegía el de sureste sin notar a la chica.

* * *

Iris se sorprendió por completo al ver la enorme biblioteca de Shauntal, la chica era una escritora por lo que le dijo, ella era una mujer muy interesante, incluso le contó que ella escribió uno de sus historias favoritas, estaba completamente fascinada con la mujer.

Shauntal a ser usuaria de Pokémon tipo fantasma de alguna manera le complicó la estrategia inicial que pensaba usar, así que esperó que su Emolga y Druddigon hicieran la mayar parte del trabajo ya que no estaba segura si sus otros Pokémon podrían durar tanto contra aquellos Pokémon fantasma.

Pero a pesar de todos los ataques logró vencer a la elite.

— Felicidades— le dijo la chica—. Sabía que me ganarías…

— ¿En serio?

— Sólo hace falta ver tu determinación en tu mirada para temerte… escribiré una historia acerca de ti cuando te vuelvas leyenda… Iris la campeona.

La chica se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de la escritor mas no dijo nada y decidió ir a la siguiente sala.

* * *

— ¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño?— dijo Caitlyn saliendo de una rosa, era un hermoso espectáculo todo eso para Iris, su voz de la chica la intimidó un poco pero no debía darse por vencida.

— Yo, señorita Caitlyn, mi nombre es Iris y no me iré sin una batalla.

— Bien…no te iba a dejar ir sin un castigo…

* * *

Benga no tardó mucho en el cuarto de Marshall, el sujeto fue fácil, podría ser un gran luchador pero no fue suficientemente bueno para él.

* * *

— ¿Quieres apostar acerca de tu destino, pequeño Benga?— preguntó un hombre quien jugaba con unas cartas al chico.

— ¿Para empezar cómo sabes mi nombre? y ¡segundo, no jugaré las cartas con alguien de dudosa orientación sexual!

Grimsley frunció el ceño antes de sacar una Pokéball para batallar contra el chico.

* * *

Ambos bajaron las gradas para ir a otro cuarto y nunca esperaron encontrarse en ninguna de esas circunstancias… o mucho menos que el camino hacia el cuarto del campeón estuviera abierto.

Ninguno dijo nada, había rencor en la mirada de la chica y en la del chico había sorpresa pero también descaro.

— ¿Así que tuviste suerte?

— Llámalo como quieras… lento— dijo mientras corría directo al cuarto para retar al campeón.

Alder estaba en medio de su recámara, Iris subió las gradas lo más rápido que pudo para que el chico pelirrojo no le alcanzara.

Alder en su vida vio a una chica como Iris, nunca parecía haberla visto pero al verla ahí se sorprendió, venció a los cuatro elites en poco tiempo; pensó que sería su nieto el que había llegado. Justo cuando iba darle la bienvenida a la chica, llegó el pelirrojo que tanto esperaba.

— ¿Abuelo?— preguntó confundido Benga y con mucho temor.

— ¿Abuelo?— repitió Iris sin creer que ese chico pedante fuera nieto de Alder.

— …

El hombre vio cómo ambos tenían una mirada competitiva el uno con el otro, por alguna razón no pudo evitar relacionarla con la mirada que él le dirigía a Drayden o al menos cuando eran jóvenes porque ahora si intentaba usar esa mirada de seguro le enviaban un cometa dragón encima.

Y tuvo una idea, dado a que no podía castigar frente a la chica a Benga decidió usar su rivalidad a su favor, además de que como sabía que Benga odiaba perder sería perfecto… aunque no conociera a la chica tenía una corazonada.

— Bienvenidos a Liga Unova, mi nombre es Alder… no puedo pelear con los dos a la vez, sólo contra uno así que deberán pelear entre ustedes para ver quien es digno de retarme, será una batalla uno contra uno.

Ambos chicos parecían sorprendidos pero asintieron.

— Ve Dragonite— pidió venga lanzando al Pokémon a la arena el cual rugió dispuesto a vencer a cualquiera que su pusiera en su camino contra Iris.

— Haxorus, yo confió en ti— la chica lanzó la Pokéball de la cual salía su amado Pokémon, el cual acabo evolucionando en la anterior batalla contra Caitlyn.

Ambos chicos se vieron desafiantes antes de que su batalla empezara.

— Dragonite usa enfado— ordenó Benga haciendo que su Pokémon a gran velocidad corriera contra el Haxorus de Iris para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, Iris sólo soltó un grito de preocupación.

— Haxorus resiste… usa guillotina para hacerlo retroceder— pidió la chica y el dragón obedeció mientras las partes de sus brazos se volvían afiladas, los golpes de enfado aún siendo efectivos contra Haxorus no parecían frenarlo, Haxorus con las afiladas partes lograba detener la mayoría de golpes de enfado.

Iris sonrió, mientras Benga le vio confundido sin entender porque la chica sonreía.

Hasta que pasó, Dragonite se debilitó y parecía desorientado.

— Si era cierto que eres un maestro dragón te hubieras enterado que luego de usar enfado gasta un gran poder tu Pokémon y por ende quedará confundido, guillotina le hizo el suficiente daño, usualmente este movimiento acaba con cualquier Pokémon ignorando su defensa pero en este caso sólo hizo daño porque nunca se juntaron las hojas afiladas…

Benga parecía confundido con la explicación.

— Te lo pondré en palabras más fáciles pequeño niño… acabas de perder, Haxorus usa Meteoro Dragón…

Alder parecía sorprendido por como Iris batalló, nunca pensó quedarse sorprendido con una batalla de simples niños… era obvio que él perdería pero contrario a su nieto, él sí aceptaría dicha derrota y con bastante honor…

Iris parecía bastante contenta cuando ganó y Benga aún no superaba lo que acababa de pasar.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras Iris empezaba su batalla contra Alder.


	4. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Belle por ganar el reto: "Rehaciendo Clichés".  
Epilogo con final libre.

Ahora que lo pienso la pareja lo dejé muy en platónico, pero son niños, primero debían volverse amigos aunque sea.

Espero Belle que te haya gustado, pero en vista a tus reviews sé que si lo hizo.

 **Pareja** : DragonHeartShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

* * *

Iris nunca pensó que la victoria fuera tan dulce, casi tanto como un pastel de chocolate, estaba tan orgullosa de lo que había logrado en tan pocos días, lo mucho que aprendió pero se dio cuenta que era lo que siempre le faltó, no era un titulo, no era un desafío, lo que le faltó fue simplemente ser la mejor versión de ella.

Vio como Benga parecía realmente molesto con ella, y ser la mejor versión de ti mismo incluye perdonar incluso si esa persona te cae mal y es odiosa.

— Niño…

— ¡Benga, me llamo Benga! — gritó furioso y agradecía que no estaba su abuelo, ya que fue por algo al salón de la fama.

— No grites— la chica igual elevó la voz inconscientemente—. Yo solo quería decirte que diste una gran…

— No necesito tu lastima…

La chica frunció el ceño—. Mira, pensé que podía decirte algo simple y disculparme por todas las veces que te dije infantil y demás pero veo que no cambiarás.

Las palabras golpearon a Benga de manera áspera y cruel, la chica sólo quiso disculparse y él como siempre actuó a la defensiva—. Lo siento— de manera baja dijo, no fue fuerte pero Iris lo escuchó y no dio crédito a sus oídos.

El chico sabía que quizás se arrepentiría pero debía admitirlo… por más enojo, odio y frustración que sintiera debía esa disculpa.

—… Como dije eres un gran luchador pero te falta aprender— recalcó la chica—. Si bien tienes Pokémon dragón nunca pensaste en algo más que en su fuerza en bruto…

El chico volteó la mirada, no sabía por qué la seguía escuchando, la chica le quitó todo lo que pudo lograr, por fin poner orgulloso a sus padres… demostrarle a su abuelo… y perdió frente a él, qué humillante.

Alder regresó al rato después de curar los Pokémon de Iris.

— Estoy sorprendido de los dos, llegaron a la liga en menos de siete días que era el anterior record… y Benga… estoy orgulloso de ti— mencionó al final el hombre, porque aunque creyera que Benga era un rebelde, demostró que si estaba preparado, eso sí, le daría un buen castigo cuando volvieran a casa… o a un mejor—. Iris por otro lado, tú me superaste, no te sorprendas si un día te llego a elegir como mi sucesora— la chica se sonrojó no creyendo esas palabras.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero antes debo pedirte un favor. Como sabrás, mi nieto no sabe mucho de Pokémon dragón por lo que viste… ¿quisieras enseñarle?

Benga quedó en un shock terrible, aprender de esa niña insufrible… ni porque fuera la última mujer en el planeta tierra dejaría que ella fuera su "maestra".

* * *

— ¿Así que Alder quiere que seas su reemplazo?— preguntó el alcalde de Opelucid a su nieta la cual asintió—. Sabía que llegarías lejos… aunque no te imagino tan lejos, promete que visitaras a este anciano— bromeó.

* * *

— ¿Un área de batalla?— preguntó Alder no convencido con la idea de su nieto.

— Vamos, Sinnoh tiene un frente de batalla al igual que Hoenn, Unova necesita algo parecido, sólo pido tu ayuda, prometo que será la mejor área que puedas ver en el mundo.

* * *

Iris cuando escuchó que abrieron algo en el Bosque Blanco decidió verlo con sus propios ojos, quería ver si era cierto…

Tuvo que vencer varías áreas antes de quedar frente a frente versus el "Jefe" del lugar.

— ¿Iris?

— Hola Benga— saludó la chica—. Oh… quiero decir niño.

Benga frunció el ceño, si bien limaron asperezas durante el año que Iris fue su "maestra" eso no los hacia amigos… o quizás un poco.

— ¡No perderé!— gritó Benga sacando a su Dragonite.

— Oh, eso está por verse niño…

Se escucharon cerca del área 10 muchos movimientos que incluso sacudían la tierra pero luego hubo calma… y risas de dos jóvenes quienes bromeaban con lo recién sucedido. Algunos escuchaban esas risas cada cierto tiempo que Iris llegaba al lugar, o a veces la élite era quien acababa envuelta en bromas de ambos jóvenes cuando Benga iba a batallar contra Iris, quien diría que ambos se llevarían bien al final, pero como el amanecer y el anochecer ambos estaban unidos por algo que los hizo odiarse al principio y ahora _tolerarse._


End file.
